Conventional lid assemblies for containers have a selectively openable lid configured to allow a material to be poured from the container. A problem with conventional lid assemblies, however, is that the lid can be difficult and/or slow to open. For example, some lids screw onto a container and can take several seconds or more to open the lid. Moreover, with conventional lids, it can be difficult for a user of the container to direct the flow and/or volume of material being poured from the container. Further, conventional lid assemblies do not provide self-cleaning mechanisms, in which material spilled from the container onto the lid assembly can be directed back into the container. Thus, material can remain on the lid as waste and can accumulate to cause the lid assembly to not function properly.
In view of the preceding, there is a need for a lid assembly for a container that allows a user to easily, selectively direct a material from the container while restricting the buildup of the material on the container.